


Riding the Rails

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Sex, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Nozomi and Maki are taking a late night train home, and they decide to have a little bit of fun while no one's watching.





	Riding the Rails

It turned out that not a lot of people took the train on a Thursday night. That was fine for Nozomi, who was content to have an entire car for herself and her girlfriend. She could kick back and relax without having to worry about anyone else potentially bothering her. However, when she glanced over towards the girlfriend in question, sitting there and reading a book with a content expression on her face, Nozomi hatched a fun idea. These were the kinds of things that came to mind whenever she was with her lovely Maki.

"Oh Maki dearest." Nozomi cuddled up to Maki with a happy, sweet lilt in her voice. She waited until Maki, with a dramatic sigh, closed her book and turned to Nozomi, who giggled and kissed her on the cheek. That seemed to calm her down: it even got her to smile.

"Yes Nozomi?" She set the book next to her on their seats and focused on Nozomi. It was easy to get lost in Maki's beautiful eyes whenever she was completely focused on something, but Nozomi had learned how to avoid the natural tongue-tying that could occur when such a beauty looked her way.

"Mm... Nothing," she responded cheerfully, leaning in until their foreheads were pressed together. "I just missed you, that's all." She softly pressed her lips to Maki's, a kiss that was reciprocated in kind.

"Heh. I'm right here, you know?" Oh Maki. Such a romantic as always. Nozomi just nodded, dropping her hands into Maki's lap and deepening the kiss. To her credit, Maki didn't push her away, instead holding her hands as they locked lips in their empty train car. Soon enough, it turned from romantic kissing to passionate making out, with the two unclasping their hands and wrapping their arms around each other. It wasn't until Nozomi had Maki down on her back that the kiss was finally broken.

"Wait, Nozomi... We're in public." She gestured towards their environs, which was true enough. However, Maki wasn't accounting for their lack of fellow passengers, or Nozomi's state of arousal, which was continuing to grow from her position atop her girlfriend.

"Look around you, Maki. There's no one here." She leaned down and kissed Maki's left ear: a weak spot. "It's just you..." She gently bit down, eliciting a moan from her reluctant lover. "... and me." She gave Maki's ear a mix of kisses and nibbles, knowing it would weaken her resolve. Nozomi didn't tend to be wrong, and she wasn't wrong then either: call it a tarot reader's intuition.

"Alright, I... guess it's okay." She glanced over at the back of the seats in front of them, face slightly flushed. Nozomi couldn't stop herself from smiling as she cupped Maki's chin in her hand and titled her head back so they were facing each other again. Then they were right back to making out, blocking out the sounds of the train rattling along the tracks. At that moment, there was nothing but the quiet moans coming from Maki: one of Nozomi's favorite sounds.

When they broke apart again, Nozomi sat up and gave Maki a coy smile as she started to unbutton her top. She took great delight in seeing Maki's eyes staring transfixed as each button came undone, until the entire shirt had become merely useless fabric to cover her shoulders and arms. That day, she had decided to wear a purple lacy bra - Maki's favorite - because she had a good feeling when she woke up that she was going to get laid. This was why she didn't like to doubt herself.

She teasingly groped her own chest, enjoying the slow and steady growth of lust in Maki's eyes. It hadn't taken long for Nozomi to learn her girlfriend's favorite body part, if all the times she caught Maki trying to surreptitiously stare at her chest was any indication. She didn't mind, of course. It just meant she could wear more low-cut tops in order to fluster her normally-indifferent girlfriend. Of course, the way she was doing it now was a lot more direct, but that was fine too.

Her hands deftly unhooked her bra, pulling it off and teasingly holding it in front of her before dropping it between them, baring her large breasts to the world. Maki gulped, her body warming up considerably at the sight. She had a very hard time resisting Nozomi's ample chest, that was true. It certainly didn't seem like she was going to be doing any form of resisting now. The 'perils' of having a top-heavy girlfriend. There weren't enough air quotes in the world to add onto 'peril'.

Nozomi crooked a finger, beckoning Maki over. She didn't need to ask twice. Maki fell upon Nozomi like she was in a trance, latching onto her left breast and starting to suck eagerly, like she'd been deprived of such pleasures for weeks. With her other hand, she started to grope Nozomi's right breast while her tongue lapped over Nozomi's nipple.

The oral affection Nozomi was receiving felt amazing, and she was remiss to have it stop. She had more pleasurable plans for Maki, though. It took an extra amount of force to pry Maki off of her chest, and she felt pity for the confused expression on her girlfriend's face. She had an expression akin to a puppy who'd been suddenly pulled away from her favorite bone.

"Aww, don't pout, Maki." She stood up and reached under her skirt, pulling her matching purple panties down and stepping out of them. "I've got something tastier for you." She took Maki's hand and helped her up onto her feet, leading her out into the main aisle of the train car. There was a certain exhilaration of doing something so naughty in a public place, even if the chances of them getting caught were slim. After all, she knew the approximate time their train would enter the multiple stations they had to pass, and they had plenty of time to indulge in some explicit activities.

She got Maki to lay back down on her back, then she squatted down and sat on Maki's face. "Come on, Maki dear. Eat up." She didn't have to wait long to feel the familiar sensation of Maki's warm, wet tongue against her slit. A low moan escaped her lips, her pussy already wet from thinking about how wrong - but so incredibly right - it was to be doing what they were doing. "Ooh yes, baby, don't be shy. Get that tongue up in there."

Maki quickly complied, thrusting her tongue into Nozomi's pussy while reaching behind and under Nozomi's skirt to grab her ass. Nozomi moaned happily as she felt the thrill of Maki eating her out and squeezing her ass. She decided to make it a holy trinity by groping her breasts again, pinching her nipples and letting out a high-pitched gasp. Too bad Maki couldn't see any of it, since her face was being hidden beneath Nozomi's skirt.

She was still a trooper though, feasting on Nozomi with as much vigor as she could muster. Nozomi's entire body shook from Maki's tongue on her clit, plus her own self-pleasuring was ratcheting up the pleasure exponentially. She knew that she was close, but wanted to exercise a bit more control to really send herself over the edge.

She lifted her skirt up so that she could watch Maki's handiwork - or tonguework, as it were. Then she grabbed a fistful of Maki's hair and pulled her head up, shoving her face between Nozomi's thick thighs. "C'mon babe, keep doing that thing with your tongue. Oh fuck, that feels so- Ohhh, f-fuuuck!" Maki's tongue-lashing on her clit did the trick, and Nozomi found herself grinding a bit roughly against Maki's face as she started to cum. Her juices got all over Maki's nose and lips, her own body writhing with pleasure.

In the midst of her afterglow, she picked herself up off of Maki's face so that Maki could breathe. She wasn't tired, though: far from it. Though her legs were shaking a bit, she felt even more energized after that orgasmic pick-me-up. All she could think about at that point was driving Maki to her own orgasm, and then exchanging a few more at home that night.

She once again helped Maki onto her feet, then pulled her into a tight embrace, hungrily kissing her. Running her tongue across Maki's lips, she smiled as she cleaned off her juices. "I must be delicious, hmm?"

"Jeez Nozomi, you always say weird things like that." Maki grumbled slightly, her face seeming to have a permanent reddish hue to it. Nozomi merely smiled and kissed her again, then began to button her shirt back up. "Eh? What are you doing?"

"We're about to reach our next stop," Nozomi responded simply, scooping up her bra and panties and placing them on her seat. "Although, we could continue if you'd like. I'm sure any potential passengers will enjoy seeing you in such cute and lewd poses." She sat down on her underwear, enjoying the complete embarrassment blossoming on Maki's face.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She muttered, plopping back down onto her seat and attempting to bury her crimson face in her book. Nozomi laughed as the train started to slow down. She gently massaged Maki's shoulders, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just wait, Maki. I won't leave you hanging, I promise." Maki just scoffed, but Nozomi could tell that she was somewhat mollified. Luckily for them, the train stopped and then kept going without any new people entering their train car. Nozomi sent a quick prayer to the gods of love, then jumped back onto her feet. "Alright, Maki! The gods have shined upon us once more, so let's get back at it!"

"Well, I guess you do owe me some pleasure." Maki once again sat her book down and stood up, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "But don't you think we're too close to our stop to keep doing this?" Nozomi's response to this was to gently turn Maki around and position her against the train window. Despite what she had just said, Maki made no moves to try and stop Nozomi.

"I'll just have to get you cumming before the train, then." Reaching around Maki's waist, Nozomi busied herself with undoing Maki's jeans, quickly yanking them down to the floor. Her cotton-white panties - the cutest prude around - went down in short order, and Nozomi allowed herself a couple moments to enjoy that nicely-shaped ass. She would have more time to truly appreciate every inch of Maki's body later, though. Now was the time for hardcore public fucking.

She got one hand between Maki's legs and started to finger her, happy to find that she was already nice and wet. Her two fingers slid in easily, and she started to pump them in and out with a steady rhythm, pressing her breasts against Maki's back and listening closely to her quiet, lust-filled pants. Maki wasn't usually as expressive sexually as she was, but that was okay with Nozomi. The times she could actually get a big reaction out of her were just all the more special.

There wasn't as much time as she would've preferred to go slow and soak in the dominance, but she would just have to make it up to Maki when they got home. She had to pick up the pace quickly, wiggling a third finger in as she thrust them in and out with increasing speed. Of course, she had her other talents that she could put to work in order to get Maki over the edge faster. With her free hand, she snaked it up Maki's shirt and nudged her bra out of the way so that she could get the ol' one-handed washi washi going. Getting a good groove going with that, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Maki's ear, peppering it with kisses before nibbling on it.

Exactly as she expected, this multi-fronted assault drove Maki wild, in the best way possible. Her body bucked and writhed against the window, completely submissive to the whims of Nozomi's actions. She kept wiggling her fingers around, moving them so that she could constantly brush against Maki's clit. Her juices were already dripping down her quivering thighs, and she hadn't even cum yet.

That was soon to change, though. Nozomi pinched Maki's right nipple, applying a decent amount of pressure while her fingers went hog wild inside Maki's soaked pussy. While it usually wasn't the case, Maki had a bit of freak inside her. That was especially obvious by the fact that she was pressed up against the train window, being finger fucked for any potential passerby to catch a glimpse of. She was too far gone within the pleasure, though. They both were.

The train was nearing their destination when Maki came. Her body convulsed as she bit down on her sleeve to try and keep herself from screaming. Juices got all over Nozomi's fingers as well as the floor. When her body started to slow down its writhing, she was just panting heavily against her sleeve, drooling slightly with a satisfied glaze in her gaze. Nozomi silently congratulated herself on another job well done, pulling out her wet fingers and sensually licking them right where Maki could see it.

Then their car lurched slightly, signaling that they were in the process of stopping. That snapped Maki out of it real quick, a sudden panic threatening to overtake her due to their current situation really hitting home. Before it could get any farther, Nozomi turned her around and kissed her, whispering softly against her lips: "Don't worry about it, darling. No one's going to see your cute ass naked, okay? I promise."

Maki hesitated, then nodded and gave Nozomi a quick hug. She had learned to trust Nozomi most of the time, and her sincerity was notable in that moment. "You get me involved in the craziest things, you know that?" Nozomi could only laugh, smirking as she watched Maki hurriedly pull back up her panties and jeans. Gods, she was attractive. She could stare at Maki for hours and never get bored.

Okay, the train was about to stop. She needed to get herself ready as well. Grabbing her panties, she worked those back onto herself, but wasn't going to bother with her bra. That was just too much effort. Besides, she was sure Maki wouldn't mind if she let the girls have some freedom for a bit. She instead stuffed her bra in her purse, noting the odd look she received from Maki. Of course, that only lasted so long before she was staring at her chest. So lovingly predictable.

They were both ready when the train came to a complete stop: not a hair out of place. It was almost as if they hadn't done anything illicit, unless anyone noticed the juices still on the ground. Maki had made quite a mess, after all. It was even uncomfortable to move due to how wet her panties were, but Maki figured that overall it was worth it. Nozomi tended to make anything worth it.

They walked off the train hand in hand, smiling at each other. Not a lot of people exited the train, befitting that quiet Thursday night. When they had gotten a bit of distance away from the train, Maki leaned over and kissed Nozomi on the cheek.

"Thanks for that, Nozomi. You're crazy, but I love you. And it... well, you know, it felt good."

"Hehe, I could tell." She smiled brightly, leaning her head on Maki's shoulder. "I figured we could go for a few more rounds when we made it home. Let me take my time with you instead of having to rush." Maki blushed at that, but she was smiling as well, nodding at the suggestion.

"I'd like that... you lovable pervert."

"That's me!"


End file.
